


kristie you're oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Houston Dash, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the dash are out for their weekly social hour, and kristie gets hit on, not realizing it. rachel gets jealous..
Relationships: Rachel Daly/Kristie Mewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	kristie you're oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krashyashy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krashyashy/gifts).



The Houston Dash team were out for their weekly group hangout at the local bar. The players usually naturally separated into little groups. For Kristie and Rachel, they were sitting with Jane and Christine. It was a Friday night, and the girls were celebrating the previous night’s win against Sky Blue, and their much needed upcoming weekend off. 

Rachel usually only had one or two drinks, and more often than not it was just scotch. Kristie, however, usually went for multiple margaritas, and wouldn’t turn down shots if someone challenged her. Tonight, however, only two drinks in, another woman asked to buy Kristie a drink.

“I’m Maddie,” the lady said, obviously flirting with Kristie. “I see that you need a refill-can I get it for you?” Maddie asked. Kristie just thought she was being nice, so she nodded and made small talk for a while.

Jane could sense that Rachel was getting a bit jealous. “Jane, she's straight out flirting with her? What does she expect, Kristie to go home with her?” 

“Rach, I’m sure it’s fine, Kristie’s just being Kristie”

This continued for a few minutes before Rachel couldn’t handle it anymore. Having had the two scotches she did, she had a little bit of liquid courage.

She walked up to where Kristie and the girl were sitting. “Hey baby who’s this?” she asked, with a little hint in her tone to Kristie, who did not pick up on it. “Oh this is Maddie. She’s a lawyer! Isn’t that cool. Maddie, this is my girlfriend Rachel.”

“Girlfriend? Oh, sorry I just thought-” the girl said before stumbling away.

“Hey Rach let's get out of here, yeah? I have a little headache”

Once they got back to their apartment, Rachel was a little bit irritable, and Kristie didn’t know why. “Babe is everything okay? You seem a little grumpy,” Kristie asked. “Kristie, you do know she was flirting with you back at the bar there, yeah?” Rachel replied nonchalantly. 

“No she wasn’t. We were just making friendly talk! Even if she was flirting with me, you know I only have eyes for you though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi all   
> hope you're doing well and are staying safe  
> make sure you take some time for yourself too, be kind to yourself  
> once again, let me know what you think and if there are any grammatical errors!!


End file.
